


Death breath

by diemetzgermeisterin



Series: Hannictober 2017 [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Will Dies, Will is a Mess, hannibal is also a mess, will is a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemetzgermeisterin/pseuds/diemetzgermeisterin
Summary: Technically major character death but since Will will be present as a ghost i didn't tag it. He dies but it's not graphic. I hope you enjoy!





	Death breath

After Hannibal framed him for his murders Will was sentenced to death by electric chair. He was going to be electrocuted on december 8th. Will rubbed his eyes, and saw he was walking on the streets of Baltimore, dressed in his normal attire rather than the atrocious orange prison jumpsuit. A man was handing out papers that were dated december 9th. Will picked the one up on the ground, his face big on the front page, that read

_"Psychopath and serial killer Will Graham died by means of the electric chair.”_

People didn’t seem to notice he was walking freely among them, and Will was terribly confused. He was near dr. Lecters office, so he decided to go there, and see what was going on.

Will wasn’t sure if Hannibal was seeing patients, but his Bentley was in the driveway. He knocked on Lecters door, and the door opened.

“Hello dr. Lecter, missed me?” Hannibal looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. Hannibal seemed to look right through him. He looked around the waiting room and walked back into his office, closing the door behind him. Will was beginning to get mad now. Hannibal just plainly ignored him. Will opened the door and walked into his office. Hannibal looked confused, and mumbled something to himself about how he hadn’t closed the door.

“Are we really playing this game Hannibal?” Will was furious. Hannibal just sat down at his desk, head between his hands. Will walked up the ladder, startling Hannibal with the sounds. He looked in his direction but seemed to look through him again. Will was completely done with his psychiatrist and starting looking for his patient file. It was labeled “deceased”. Will threw the book down from the little balcony. Hannibal made a comment, probably cursed in lithuanian. He walked towards the book, picking it off the floor. Will saw tears in Hannibals eyes as he realised it was Wills book. He got up the ladder to see where the intruder was, scalpel in his hand. Will stood right in front of him, looking him in the eye. Hannibal didn’t see him.

All of a sudden it hit Will. He was a ghost. Will rubbed his hands together, plotting his evil plan. This man in front of him was the reason the was a ghost after all. Hannibal left the office soon after. Tomorrow Will would have his vengeance. Now he just wanted to see his dogs. He showed up to Alana’s house, and carefully let himself in. She wasn’t home. The dogs seemed to sense he was there, because they started wagging their tails while looking in his direction.

After spending the night petting his dogs and finding out ghosts don’t get tired he headed to Hannibals office. During his appointments Will would stand behind him, breathing in his neck. Hannibal seemed confused and agitated. The hairs on the back of his neck raised, and Will was sure if he could see his arms he would have goosebumps.

He finished the appointments and grabbed his lunch. He carefully placed his knife and fork next to the beautifully plated food. Will made a loud noise behind Hannibal, who turned around to see what was going on. Will quickly grabbed the knife and placed it on his chair, on top of his patient file.

The haunting went on for weeks. He even saw Hannibal looking online for someone to cleanse his office, and he had purchased incense, in the hope it would clear out any unwanted spirits.

When Will got back from petting his dogs he saw Hannibal sobbing in his chair. Normally around this hour on Monday he would be seeing patients, yet he was all alone, holding Wills patient file in his hand. Will couldn’t help but feel bad for him. He walked up behind Hannibal, and wrapped his arms around him, hoping Hannibal would feel some comfort. Damn empathy, even when being a ghost.

“I’m sorry Will, I guess I had this coming for me.” Hannibal said, leaning into the touch.

“Maybe you should try being less of an asshole in the next life you know.” Hannibal just sighed.


End file.
